I Have Seen Hell (Scary.exe Round 2)
Note: please do not hate, spelling or grammar is not very good. Thank This morning, June 3 at 8:24 in the morning to an average of This morning, at 8:24 in the morning on July 23 the average in fact. Just got up. Then I heard the knock on the door. This is my partner ol'pal Kyle. I notice too early to take my clothes. So I have this back door Kyle is my friend. I noticed that he looked very tired today, and he reached out in a flash like a fox. Majora then his face like a mask on the Ariane Kyle bare and dull if we did not succeed in killing ... I did not say anything !!! ... So I have a flash drive. Close doors. Now I've found some Percillyer room. Like a pair of dragons, sunglasses, or I will not see that when I draw a sharp black mark on the drive ... "" I should say something like Flash drive. And you do not ask how. I do not know today. So research FlashDrive, and I noticed S.F.64 character. When I plugged my astonishment was considered for Starefox 64. rom. Just a big star for you all, I am a fox fan, so I have to play with. So when I noticed blood on fox title screen appeared with an opening. My memory of the title is a little bit different. This "STARFOX 6664" by what I saw I was shocked ... but I have to keep "Hey, this human being in the wrong place," he said yourself, so I started the press. Immeditly trap I saw General tells Peppy "FOX!" However, a fox, and seemed to be talking to me. Anyway, I started a game. Then, suddenly begins itself. I am. It was black as a "24.2" screen seconds estimates. Then, just like the other regular card begins. My favorite stage play ", aqua" worked fine until a few days later, I was in the game. And at the same time, Peppy, Slippy and falco disappeared. Then the water is returned to the level of water in red. When I approach the black, my underwater speed was getting slower and slower. It reminds me a fox himself. But when I turn off the fox, "I turned my game." Submarine on my Nintendo 64 sunny astounded fold: D Beverage. To see if the smoke out of my system flowing red regularly. Maybe my skull formed the image of a skull !!! I ran into the house of Kyle, my friend, but his mother for the summer, I opened the camp with his father. The source of the whole earth. "I knocked at my door in the morning, my back was" I want to know my house is likely to go to Kyle. Fortunately, my system works fine. I had to continue the game, so I just did. I was when I started my game fox's dead father was taken from you, you saw that it was not destroyed directly. But he deceive me. He is taking the wrong direction. Until I collapsed completely in the red text "must be my people," he said. This is a quick game. But he said he saw that I have 9 lives. About 34 seconds, the screen turns black. As if I have been successful at the previous level. And I, in bold red text expression 6664 my score, but you surprise me. But then another 34 seconds the screen faded. It is my fear is where I want to see why. But he did. I have my resume from 64 and start the game. I was a black background on the title screen. I saw the press and general pepper start Charector .................... maybe his "blood" seems to be crying red tears. He started crying noise with 25 seconds gaze.After goose ran on my spine. I can feel it, because I am typing. A terrible cry silent then. He said, "I warned you," he said. ... Today, I did not listen to him without regret. Screen as a little background, I can hear the fox began to fade. He is, I am afraid! But no matter what I will continue to take action against. The poison from playing music, Slowley. It makes me very worried. I was not playing anything, one song in the whole game. Other than that, it is completely normal. When the end of my fight with me, I'll beat him. Then silent. The poison's music played. I am still of the AR-Wing Fox Even when I started standing in the room, he saw James Mcloude. Fox's just stop all the tribes of the boat. Then James MacLeod began to float instead of moving a muscle. Then closed his eyes blood red surreal turn and start to be leaked to the game itself. Then, he had never worked. Now I will push me to hide in the closet, on the second shelf of pure I am coming to me, like all the other games. I am still in a relationship with me and the game Nightmare. They will never forget ... Terrible exe round 3 information is waiting soon Category:File Extensions